The Sirius Romance
by ChickenPotPie
Summary: Sirius returns to his 6th year at Hogwarts and finds out the girl he met is someone totally different.


Hi all. For those who have read this before I have combined the first 2 chapters and am currently workin on the next chapter. So hopefully u all the the length and I hope to get the next chapter out within the next few days :)

* * *

Sirius Black was on his way to the Hogwarts Express for his 6th year at

Hogwarts. He was with his best friend James Potter, whom he had been

living with for the summer. He was no longer allowed at his parents'

house for they had disowned him, and in his mind, he had disowned

them. He hated what they believed in that the whole world had to be rid

of "filthy mudbloods". What was so bad about having muggles as

parents? They were still magical themselves. Anyway, back to Sirius'

summer, it had been a blast! James and his family took Sirius to the

Quidditch World Cup between England and Scotland. He had met the

girl of his dreams. He talked to her for a long time. He asked her so

many questions except the most important one, her name. He had also

forgotten to ask what school she went to. She had an English accent but

you never know. Boy, did he feel like an idiot and James didn't help

much. He had decided to tease him for the rest of the summer. Sirius

thought repeatedly 'Why can't I do magic outside school.'

"Come on Sirius we are going to be late." James called.

"Hmm...Oh!" Sirius said, climbing out of the muggle taxi.

Sirius with all of his stuff hurried through the train station and went

through the barrier after James to get to Platform 9 ¾. Then after saying

goodbye and thank you to Mr. And Mrs. Potter he followed James onto

the train in search of a compartment. While looking into each

compartment to see if it was empty Remus Lupin's head popped out of

a compartment.

"Hey guys, this one's empty"

"Cool! Go Remus," James cried.

As they made their way into the compartment, something caught Sirius'

eye.

It was her. The girl he had met at the World Cup was there, and she

looked even more beautiful than he remembered. All of a sudden

someone rammed into him.

"Sorry Sirius." Peter said nervously.

"Hey, no problem, Pete"

Sirius looked back but she was gone. He cursed himself but he knew

now she went to Hogwarts.

"Hey Sirius! You Comin?" Remus bellowed.

"Yeah." Said Sirius.

While making his way into the compartment, Remus asked: "So how

was your guys' summer"

"Boy! It was great. Sirius and I went to the Quidditch World Cup.

Scotland won, but it was great nonetheless. The game lasted three days.

Something happened to Sirius there." James said winking at Sirius.

"What?" Remus and Peter asked.

"Well he met a girl, and he forgot to ask her name"

They all laughed but Sirius wasn't really paying attention he was a bit too

preoccupied. James gave him a slight nudge and Sirius jumped out of his

trance.

"Huh"

"We were just talking about you and the 'no name girl'" James said

laughing.

"Will you ever drop it, James"

"No it's too funny"

"Geez, anyway how was your summer." Sirius asked Remus and Peter

trying to change the subject.

"Fine." They both replied.

For the rest of the way to Hogwarts, they talked about all the new

pranks they could play this year especially on Snape. Lily walked in to

join them, and they changed the subject once again. When they reached

Hogwarts, they all clambered out and made their way to the carriages.

Sirius saw Hagrid, the gamekeeper, calling all of the first years over so

he could escort them to Hogwarts by boat across the river. James found

an empty carriage, and they all scrambled inside. James was going on

and on about the World Cup, and Sirius added his little tidbits here and

there until they reached the school. They got out of the carriages and

made their way to the Great Hall.

On their way Sirius looked for the girl he had seen earlier. He hoped he

would be able to at least see her. When he got into the Great Hall he

searched each house table for her hoping she wasn't in Slytherin. Then

he spotted her at the Ravenclaw table. He was so relieved that he had

found and happy she wasn't in Slytherin. He sat next to James staring at

her. He had decided he would catch her after dinner. All the first years

began arriving led by Professor McGonagall. The Sorting Hat as sitting

on a three legged stool. The Sorting Hat started singing its beginning of

the year song but Sirius was to busy staring at the girl. He suddenly

returned to reality when the Sorting Hat had screamed:

"Hufflepuff"

The first years were already being sorted.

"Melissa Brown." McGonagall called out. She put the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor"

"Max Claudwell"

"Hufflepuff"

A few more people were sorted and then an angry looking first year girl

came forward to sit on the stool. The hat shouted,

"Slytherin"

Boy, I wouldn't have guessed, Sirius thought.

They went through more first years and finally they were at the last child

"Patrick Whitby"

"Ravenclaw"

After he walked over to his table Professor Dumbledore stood up and

said "Let's eat"

Food magically appeared and everybody dug in. It was a glorious feeling

to eat after the long day. Once everyone was full and content looking.

Dumbledore stood once more. He began speaking,

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome the

first years.I would also like to inform them and remind everyone else that

the forest is out of bounds. Hogsmeade is also off limits to those under

third year. I have a very special announcement. This year along with the

Halloween feast we will also be having a dance for all years. The details

will be posted in your dormitories in the up coming weeks. I think it is

time to go to bed you all start your classes tomorrow. Good Night"

Everyone got up and began walking to their dormitories. Sirius searched

the throng of students for the girl but was unsuccessful. He gave up and

walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Once there he realized he didn't

know the password. Then James walked out, through the portrait hole.

"Hey, Sirius. I was just coming to find you. Where did you go? Find a

new playmate already"

"Oh yeah" Sirius replied sarcastically.

They both walked in After James said the password "Chicken Pot Pie"

When they entered the common room, Lily came over kissed James and

said, "Hey Sirius"

"Hey" he replied. "I'm going to go to bed. See you guys in the morning"

"'Night," James said as he sat down. Lily sat in his lap.

* * *

Sirius was a player and he knew it. He loved all of the ladies. Treated

them all well only to get what he wanted. Then he would throw them

away like old shoes. Every girl loved him though, always following him,

even when he was with his friends. Sometimes he liked it but most of the

time he felt bombarded by girls and wanted to be left alone, like now,

Jennifer had chosen this time to fawn all over him when he was trying to

find the girl from the World Cup.

"Hello Sirius! How are you doing?" Jennifer asked while letting her hand

caress his chest.

"Not now Jennifer," He replied.

"Oh, but I want to play" she said giving him the slyest puppy dog face.

"I said 'not now'." Sirius said taking her hand off of his chest, walking

away leaving her disappointed. Not looking where he was going, he ran

into James.

"Hey, Sirius"

"Hey, James"

"You know we still have some research to do," James said winking.

"Oh, yes, we do. Want to do it now. I'm free"

"No I can't. I'm meeting Lily"

"Oh, O.K., I will try to find some stuff and tell you what I found"

"Ok Cool bye" Said James.

"Bye." Said Sirius.

While in the library, he saw the girl from the World Cup. Making up his

mind to talk to her, he made his way towards her table.

"Hello"

"Hi." She said looking up.

"Do you remember me?" she said confusingly.

"No. Am I supposed to"

"I met you at the Quidditch World Cup"

"Um... I never went to the World Cup"

"I remember you. You are identical to the girl that I met"

"Oh. Hold On." She said as it dawned on her what the misunderstanding

was, she reached into her bag and pulled out a picture. "Here"

She gave him a photo. The picture was of two girls, identical twins. Both

were tall with long black hair and had the most beautiful blue eyes. One

was wearing a black mini skirt with a pink low cut top, the other was

wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of a band called Queen. Both

were beautiful.

"This is me." she said pointing to the girl in the jeans. "This is my sister"

she said pointing at the girl in pink.

"She is probably the one you met. Her name is Krystal and just in case

you want to know, my name is Aurora. Krystal attends Beauxbatons"

"Why weren't you at the World Cup"

"Long story"

"Why does she go there, and you go here"

"Our parents split up and she went with my dad. I stayed with my mom."

"Oh, ok." Sirius said not wanting to push it any further.

"Well if you want, you can write my sister, she would probably love to

hear from you." she replied scathingly.

Sirius looked at the picture he still had in his hands. There was something

about Aurora that he liked, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He wanted

to know more about her.

"Actually, I was thinking that you and I could talk some more"

"Well I don't know." Aurora said. She was thinking to herself why he

would want to talk to me when it was my sister he wanted.

"Why? What is it going to hurt?" he asked smiling.

"Ok...I guess, but where?" she said unsure.

"Hmm...There is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. We could hang out

there"

"That's sounds ok"

"How about I meet you at the Three Broomsticks at eleven"

"That sounds good"

Three girls came in and walked over to Aurora she saw them and turn to

Sirius and said "I have to go now, but I will see you at the Three

Broomsticks"

"Alright then I'll see you later"

"Bye"

Sirius walked out the door as happy as can be.

* * *

Hope its to your liking.

Have a good day :)


End file.
